Secrets
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Nikki's keeping a huge secret, but how long can she hide a baby?.. Read and Review, horrible summary lmao!


Pregnant?

I walk through the doors to the main lobby of the Palm Woods with my sister Kayla, who is an aspiring actress. We approach the big man behind the counter, who seemed to be arguing with a little girl, probably about 10 or 11.

It was pretty amusing to watch until Kayla decided to be rude, like always "Um excuse me… I'd like to check in." I roll my eyes at her, knowing she could have said that a bit nicer, but that's my category, not hers apparently. She takes after our mother.

The man turned his attention to my snotty sister and apologized "I'm sorry miss, how may I help you?"

"I repeat, I'm checking in." Kayla says, rolling her eyes and looking around.

"Right sorry, um name please?" The man named '_Bitters'', _according to his name tag.

"Kayla Johnson."

"Okay your room will be 4J, Katie can show you up there since she is on the same floor." Mr. Bitters instructs.

"Whatever, I am going to the pool. Nikki, bring my things up there." Kayla states, shaking her hand at me and walking away towards the pool.

Maybe I should explain all this. My name is Nichole ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61352231), Nikki for short. I am 16 years old and just moved to LA with my 20 year old sister, Kayla, from San Francisco. Kayla has been dreaming of being an actress since I can remember. Ever since we were little, she was always the drama queen, and still is on some occasions. Our family is a little messed up so try and keep up with me.

Our parents are very strict Christians. Our father is a preacher at the church we would attend every Sunday morning. Kayla always followed what they said and wanted. She was always like my mother, pretentious, snotty and thinking nobody is better than her. That caused me to rebel in my own way. When I was 14, Kayla moved out into her own apartment so it was just me in the house. I began rebelling against everything my father preached. I began dating this boy named Jake. He was everything I ever wanted. He got in a little bit of trouble but nothing serious. He was my first everything and I mean _everything_… When my parents found out I was dating Jake, they kicked me out and told me to never come back and they never wanted to see me again. I tried getting Jake to let me stay with him, but he dumped me. I had been used and I knew it. He had taken my virginity like he wanted and now wants nothing to do with me. So I went to the last resort, Kayla.

Now here I am at the Palm Woods with her, and she is still every inch like my mother. The one thing that is going to make her kick me out too is if she finds out the biggest secret I could possibly have. I am 4 months pregnant…

I know I should tell Kayla, but if I do I know she will kick me out and tell me that she won't have a slut for a sister. Since I am not really showing yet, unless I wear tight clothing, I am keeping it a secret until absolutely nessacary.

I snap back into reality and grab a few bags "I am going to have to come back down for the rest since Kayla isn't going to help."

"Is she always like that?" Katie asked grabbing a bag.

"Pretty much yeah, she is like our mother."

"Hang on; we don't have to make multiple trips." Katie says, walking away from me and towards the pool. After a few moments, she returns with 4 boys in tow, who I immediately recognized as Big Time Rush

"Nikki, I want you to meet my brother Kendall, and his best friends James, Carlos and Logan." Katie introduces me to the 4 boys.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush. Sorry, I'm actually a big fan" I say, smiling sweetly.

James face went from smile to shock "Then how are you so calm, usually girls who are big fans attack us." He says hiding behind Logan.

"I am not one of those fan girl types. I'm a big fan of Hot Chelle Rae too and when I meet then last summer I was completely calm. It's really weird." I explain, with a same giggle at the end.

"Okay guys so I need you to help us out here. Her snobby sister bailed for the pool and left her here to carry their bags up." Katie explained to the guys, who nodded their heads in complete understanding.

"Oh no Katie, guys. I couldn't ask you to do that for me!" I try and explain so they don't think I asked for their help.

"No it's fine. We don't mind helping out a new friend anyways. Where's your room?" Logan asked me.

"4J."

"Oh that's right down the hall from us. Come on, we were heading back up anyways when Katie stopped us." Kendall said with a smile at me. I look at him with my light green eyes and return the smile. I don't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or my teenage hormones, but damn was he fine.

I grab the bag and smile at them as they pick up a bag as well "Well thank you so much" I say, gratefully as we walk to the elevator and up to 4J.

When we get there, I unlock the door and set the bags down on the couch. "Wow you have a nicer place then we did when we first moved here" James laughed as he set a bag down also.

I laugh "Well my sister doesn't settle for anything less apparently" I sigh as I sit down.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself, come on, you can come back to our place for a while" Katie says, smiling at me as I scan around the room.

"Oh thank you but you've already done so much for me"

"We carried you're bags up, that's not really a lot" Logan smiles. After a minute I agree, then finally agree to go with them to their apartment. I followed them down the hall and waited while Kendall unlocked the door and opened it. I was immediately hit with a smell of spaghetti. I felt my stomach turn and immediately was nauseous. I ignored the feeling so I would give no sign that I was pregnant. I followed the guys and Katie in the room and hid behind them while Kendall talked to his mom.

"Mama Knight, we want you to meet Nikki, she just moved in down the hall." I waved to her as she wiped her hands down and walked towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" I hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm good Mrs. Knight, how are you?" As we release the hug.

"Oh dear, call me Mama Knight like the boys do. Are you joining us for dinner?" I was about to decline so I could have dinner with my sister, but before I could answer Mrs. Knight, my phone beeped and it was Kayla.

_Kayla: Meet a hot guy at the pool, going to dinner and possibly spending the night with him. See you tomorrow after my audition._

"I guess I am, that's if you don't mind. My sister just bailed on our dinner for a date I guess."

"Oh honey I don't mind at all, the more the merrier." She smiles as I follow Kendall to the couch and we all sit down and watch TV until dinners done. I know eating the spaghetti is going to make me physically sick, but I can't upset her by ignoring her amazing smelling food. I feel my baby move slightly around my belly and I set my hand on my stomach and slightly smile at the feeling.

"You okay?" Kendall asked me. I remove my hand and smile at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smile to reassure him as we start watching TV again. I don't know how much longer I can hide this from Kayla. I'm gonna have to tell her soon, more like tomorrow…


End file.
